In some cases, a weather system of an aircraft includes a display that provides a visual indication of weather conditions proximate to the aircraft or the planned flight trajectory. The weather system can determine the weather based on information from, for example, a weather radar system onboard the aircraft; other sensors onboard, e.g. a lighting detector or an ambient air temperature sensor; or from information obtained from outside of the aircraft, e.g. data from ground-based weather radar obtained through a datalink or broadcasted weather information.